


Dragon Age Inquisition: Fading Dreams

by Lollipop_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Phoenix/pseuds/Lollipop_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supplies mission to the Exalted Plains does not go as expected and leaves the Inquisitor questioning what's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Inquisition: Fading Dreams

* I do not own any of the Character of the Dragon Age games but my own created character Alyria. All rights are reserved to the wonderful people of BioWare, thank you for creating the wonderful world of Thedas and the souls that reside in this beautiful world.*

  
~*~

  
     Weeks after Alyria laid Corypheus to waste with her Inquisition she found herself in the Exalted Plains on a supplies mission with Iron Bull and Sera. It was a simple mission, collecting herbs for the mages in Skyhold. Sera and Iron Bull were talking amongst themselves a few feet from her as she noticed a river amongst a clearing a little ways away from her. She sighed and walked down to it.  
     It seemed like just yesterday she was preparing to face off against Corypheus. She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts of him and the fade as she reached the edge of the river. She leaned down at the river bank cupping her hands and taking a drink of the cool water.  
     _"Ar lath ma, vhenan..."_ The words ran in her head from what seemed like ages ago. She sighed thinking of whom spoke those words to her. The words haunted her. She took another drink and heard a rustling behind her. She brushed it off as a nug scampering home after she invaded their space.  
     "Ar lath ma, vhenan Lethallan." The words were spoken soft and tenderly like petals on the wind.  
     Alyria's breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened as she heard the words that tumbled around in her head spoken aloud. Slowly she turned and rose from her position at the stream to find herself face to face with the soulful eyes that haunted her dreams.  
     She was locked in place, unable to find words to grace her lips or able to move at all. Solas had been gone since she defeated Corypheus, vanished without a trace. Even Leliana couldn't even find him, and that said a lot to her.  
     He stepped closer to her, leaving very little space between the two of them. He allowed his arm to encircle her waist and pull her closer to him leaving no space at all. He looked down into her eyes and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back. She suddenly noticed an odd sensation course through her. She felt like she was weakening and losing strength. She dared open her eyes a bit while she kissed him and seen a change in his, they had a blue glow that she had never seen before. She felt her knees start to buckle as her strength faded. His arms held her tightly as he moved to lower her into the soft grass of the river bank. Her back touched the ground as his arms slipped from her. He took a step back from her as his eyes continued to glow. He looked around the area as a look of guilt crossed his features.  
     "Abelas..." He whispered as he turned and walked away from her.  
     Alyria's eyes remained locked on Solas as he walked away from her even though her vision had started to fade and become blurry. He disappeared from her sight as she heard shouts from where she entered the clearing. She turned her head weakly towards the sounds of the shouts to see Iron Bull and Sera running towards her. Iron bull reached her side first and looked around the clearing as Sera dropped to her knees looking her over. She watched them as time seemed to slow down and silence rang in her ears. They frantically spoke to each other but Alyria heard nothing as her eyes became heavy. She felt Iron Bull lift her up into his arms and break off into a run with Sera at her side.  
     The journey back to Skyhold was clips and blurred images to Alyria. She knew with the speed Iron Bull was pulling they would be back in no time but she feared it would be too late. She feared that she was dying in his arms with every moment that passed by. She didn't fear death but she feared losing those whom are close to her. She held on as her mind swam in a sea of darkness, darkness that was broke by the blurred images as she opened her eyes weakly once in a while.  
     As they entered Skyhold they were greeted by Leliana and Cullen at the gates. Sera had sent one of Leliana's crows back to her with the information of what happened. They followed Iron Bull up to Alyria's room while Sera went in search of Vivienne to see if she could help.  
     Cullen held the door open for Iron Bull as he carried Alyria into the room. Moving quickly he carried her up the stairs and to her bed. He laid her down gently and brushed her auburn hair back from her face. Weakly again she opened her eyes to see them gathered around her bed looking at her. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't come, she felt like it was a fight just to keep breathing. She watched as they silently carried on frantic conversations and worried looks were being shot in her direction. She felt so weak and so tired laying there watching everyone worry about her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting the darkness engulf her....

    Alyria bolted upright in her bed in a cold sweat and gasping for air. She felt disorientated as she sat up in her bed in her room. She raised her hand to her head and brushed back her hair.  
     "Kadan are you alright?" Came Iron Bull's deep voice from next to her in the bed. He sat up and placed his arm around her. "You look like you've been through hell and back."  
     "Defeating Corypheus must still be taking a toll on me Bull. I'll be alright." She said as she turned to face him. She quickly noted the look of confusion on his face when she mentioned the fight with Corypheus.  
     "Kadan are you sure you're alright? Corypheus is still alive. We are preparing to attack him soon." He moved a bit and pulled her into his chest as he laid back. "Come here Kadan, just relax. You're too tense."  
     Alyria's mind raced as she took in what Iron Bull had said. _"Was it really just a dream? Had I really dreamed it all up? What was it all about? What did it mean? Was it a warning or a premonition?"_ These thoughts floated around in her mind as she rested her head against Iron Bull's chest. She sighed and dismissed the thoughts as she traced the war paint on Iron Bull's arm. _"Whatever it was, I'm safe now and I wouldn't change where I am for anything right now..."_ She smiled and allowed herself to enjoy the warm embrace of her companion.  
     _"After all tomorrow everything may change..."_

~*~  
* Ar lath ma, vhenan is roughly translated to the modern phrase I Love you.  
* Lethallin; Lethallan (leth-ah-LEEN; leth-ah-LAHN): Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while Lethallan is used for females, but this is not always the case. Akin to "cousin" or "clansman" since "lin" is the word for blood.  
* Abelas (ah-BEY-lahs): Sorrow. Also used as an apology


End file.
